


He Moves Me

by warlocked_mundane



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I promise, Josak friendship, M/M, SKAM Secret Santa, future!evak, it really isn’t much, nothing graphic at all, slight angst, some smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlocked_mundane/pseuds/warlocked_mundane
Summary: “Soon you’ll finish your doctorate and then you will work in the hospital.” Isak hummed in answer. He knows all of that already. Now he just wants Even to shut up and cuddle him to sleep.Even lets out an excited giggle, “and then, not long after, you’ll be Dr. Bech Næsheim instead of Dr. Valtersen. That sounds fucking sexy.”That makes Isak look up. “Dr. Bech Næsheim?” he asked amazed.“Yeah, we’re going to get married soon. And then we’ll have 3 kids and live in a huge house with a beautiful backyard.”A huge smile lights up Isak’s face and there is no trace of sleep to be found anymore. He bites his lower lip to contain the giggle that wants to escape.Even talking about their future like there is no way but for them to spend the rest of their lives together and build a family of their own, makes him giddy with so much joy. He’s never felt so happy in his life before.Isak leans up and slowly kisses Even. It was a soft and long kiss. The one that says, “I love you” and “You’re the best thing in my life”.





	He Moves Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reasoniwantyoutostay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/gifts).



> Finally it’s here, my posting day! I’m so excited for @reasoniwantyoutostay to read her gift. This is for you and I’m your secret Santa. :)
> 
> Oh, and by the way, there’s one more tag I’m putting in the end notes because it’s a spoiler. :3
> 
> I was inspired by a Tumblr post but I can’t find the link at the moment. But when I do, I’ll put it in here.
> 
> This is the first fic I’ve ever posted and English isn’t my first lanfuage, so all mistakes are mine. I still hope you’ll enjoy it! 
> 
> \- Flor

____

The curtains flutter in the wind, letting in the morning sun. The sunbeams surround Even in an ethereal glow. He looks like a Greek god.  
Sometimes Isak still can’t believe that Even loves him, out of all the 7 billion people in this world. That beautiful, kind, sexy, smart Even wants him as much as Isak wants him.  
The younger boy plays with a stray lock, curling it around his finger. His eyes follow that movement several times before returning to watch Even.  
A content sigh leaves his lips and he nuzzles in closer so that their noses are touching. A few minutes later Even’s eyes flutter open. The older boy lets out a deep sigh and nuzzles his cheek into Isak’s hand.  
  
“God morgen, Issy,” he slurs. His voice still laced with sleep, making it sound deeper than it already is. He looks into Isak’s green eyes. His own blue one’s are filled with so much love, after all their time together it still ignites a small firework in Isak’s tummy.  
  
“Morning, baby,” Isak whispers back. A smirk spreads on his face.  
  
His hand is stroking along his boyfriend’s cheek and down to his jaw, then up to his full lips and back again. Even squeezes Isak’s hand and slowly trails up the younger boy’s arm. From there he follows a trail past the shoulders. Isak can feel Even’s finger dipping lower and lower until it reaches his lower back, making Isak arch his back in the process.  
A shiver shakes his whole body resulting in Even smiling his sunshine smile. The one where he shows his canine teeth and his whole face lights up. That one is Isak’s personal favorite.  
He can’t help but smile wholeheartedly, too.  
  
“I love you so much,” the older boy whispers, now stroking Isak’s jaw tenderly.  
  
The words make Isak’s heart skip a beat or two. No matter how often he heard them in the past years, Isak will never get tired of hearing them.  
  
“I love you,” he whispers right back.  
  
The quiet mornings, where no one has to rush to get to work, and they can stay in their little bubble for as long as they want, are Isak’s favorites. He feels blissful and invincible.  
His only focus are his lover’s blue eyes. The bluest eyes to ever exist, if you ask Isak. Then his eyes land on Even’s lips. Oh, those sinful, full lips he would kiss every second of every day, if he could.  
“See something you like?” Even smirks.  
  
Isak hums and leans in closer, “I do. There’s this super-hot guy I’ve laid my eyes on.”  
  
Even huffs out a laugh. “Oh yeah? Is he as dazzling as me?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Isak murmurs, “he has this amazing smile that lights up a whole room and the most beautiful eyes to ever exist. They’re so beautiful. I’d gladly drown in them.”  
  
“Oh?” Even raises his eyebrows. There was a look of wonder in his eyes.  
  
Isak bites his lower lip to keep in a giggle. His boyfriend frowns lightly and pushes Isak’s shoulder. “What?”  
  
“Well…I guess you’ll have to do for now though.”  
  
Even barks out a loud laugh and nuzzles his nose into Isak’s cheek. “God, I love you!”

  
The younger boy beams. Even’s belly laugh fills him with so much joy. His man deserves only the best and to be happy all the time. Isak wishes he could save moments like these to show Even when he’s down.  
  
The older boy leaves small pecks all over Isak’s face. Isak turns to lie on his back, pulling Even on top of him. He grabs his boyfriend’s soft hair with one hand while the other travels south to grab Even’s perfect ass and push him closer.  
A deep moan leaves Even’s mouth. He pecks Isak’s lips three times in a row before his mouth wanders south.  
Isak lets out small gasps. He withers underneath his lover, not able to keep still when he has all of Even’s attention. Finally, he takes hold of his pillow while Even’s hands wander all over his body. Everywhere he’s being touched it burns. Isak loves it. He loves it when his boyfriend marks his whole body, when he could feel Even’s weight pressing him into the mattress. Isak could lose himself in the sensation of their love.  
  
Isak growls when Even’s teeth scrape the seem of his boxers. The older boy pushes his legs further apart, making himself at home in between them. Slowly Even places kisses on Isak’s boxers. “Even…” he sighs.  
And they lose themselves in each other. The outside world doesn’t exist in that moment.  
It is just them becoming one, not Isak and Even but IsakAndEven.  
  
***  
The rest of the month is very hectic for both boys. Isak barely gets to see Even and on their off days they’re shopping for Christmas presents. Even blossoms while choosing the perfect presents. Isak not so much. He’s grumpy a lot of the time. There are too many people bumping into him, everywhere they’re playing Christmas music and he’s just so tired from work. Why does he have to do all the shopping now?  
Even, the great boyfriend he is, doesn’t really mind. He knows Isak will get in the mood with time and that it just overwhelms him from time to time.  
  
So, when they’re back home he draws in a hot bath for Isak. They strip out of their clothes and climb into their bathtub. Isak leans back, leaning his head on Even’s shoulder.  
He takes in a deep breath, holds it and lets it out again. He can feel himself relaxing.  
It’s quiet for a while, no one saying a word. Isak draws circles into Even’s legs while Even massages his scalp and then his shoulders.  
  
“Thank you.” Where Even gets his patience from Isak doesn’t know. But he’s unbelievably glad that he accepts Isak’s moods without lashing out on him.  
  
Even hums in answer and leans his head on Isak’s shoulder. He leaves a trail of kisses along his neck.  
  
“I know you get overwhelmed easily in a sea of people. It’s fine. Relax, baby. I’ve got you. Yeah?” Isak swears his heart expands 1000 times. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve Even but he thanks the universe for bringing him into his life.  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
In the evening Isak is resting half on top of Even. In the position he can hear Even’s heartbeat. The older boy was stroking Isak’s hair. He couldn’t be more comfortable if you ask him and, so he feels himself being lulled to sleep.  
Isak’s eyes slowly flutter shut until they stay closed. He takes a deep breath, taking in Even’s scent and hides his face in the older boy’s neck.  
Even stops stroking his hair and Isak lets out a whine. He also sports a pout and by the way Even is slightly shaking underneath him, he knows that his boyfriend can feel the pout against his neck.  
  
Isak huffs out a small “Idiot!” and tightens his hold on Even.  
  
“Your idiot,” Even chuckles.  
  
He shakes Isak’s shoulder and draws circles on it.  
  
“Soon you’ll finish your doctorate and then you will work in the hospital.” Isak hummed in answer. He knows all of that already. Now he just wants Even to shut up and cuddle him to sleep.  
  
Even lets out an excited giggle, “and then, not long after, you’ll be Dr. Bech Næsheim instead of Dr. Valtersen. That sounds fucking sexy.”  
  
That makes Isak look up. “Dr. Bech Næsheim?” he asks amazed.  
  
“Yeah, we’re going to get married soon. And then we’ll have 3 kids and live in a huge house with a beautiful backyard.”  
  
A huge smile lights up Isak’s face and there is no trace of sleep to be found anymore. He bites his lower lip to contain the giggle that wants to escape.  
Even talking about their future like there is no way but for them to spend the rest of their lives together and build a family of their own, makes him giddy with so much joy. He’s never felt so happy in his life before.  
Isak leans up and slowly kisses Even. It was a soft and long kiss. The one that says, “I love you” and “You’re the best thing in my life”.  
  
“That sounds amazing.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, Even and Isak Bech Næsheim. I love it!”  
  
***  
  
The chilly night air hits Isak in the face. He is sitting on his kitchen’s windowsill, the window wide open. His eyebrows are knit in worry. He glances at the clock hanging above the door. It is shortly after midnight and he hasn’t heard anything from Even.  
He takes out his phone again, checking if he missed a message.  
  
**Even fra Kosegruppa**  
19:37  
_When are you going to be home? I was planning on  
ordering pizza. Do you want the usual?_

  
20:13  
_Even, is everything alright? Did something happen???_  
  
20:44  
_Just where the fuck are you???? I’m worried sick, Evi.  
Just please, answer me!!_  
  
He stops writing text messages after a while. Isak also tries calling his boyfriend a handful of times but he only reaches the mailbox. Panic and worry keep him up.  
He can’t rest until he knows what happened. The blond boy blinks away the tears gathering in his eyes. He was debating about writing Jonas or Magnus, even Elias but when he set his mind on hitting them up it was already late.  
Now he regrets it.  
  
He needs a hug from a friend right now, someone to keep him company and to calm his racing mind. It’s playing one worst case scenario after another.  
Isak pushes the balm of his hands against his eyes. This time he can’t stop the tears from spilling over. His breath hitches up and it comes out in short and flat gasps.  
His body shakes with silent sobs. Even has to be okay! He just has to!  
  
“Isak, what’s wrong, baby?”  
  
He hears something hitting the floor, then foot steps coming closer and finally two strong arms surrounding him. He clings to the hem of Even’s sweater and pushes his face into the taller boy’s shoulder.  
A hand strokes his back trying to soothe him and another is stroking his hair.  
Isak is so relieved that Even is back. But slowly the relief makes way for anger. Anger for not answering Isak’s messages for over four hours, anger for no sign that he is alright or that he’d be late and anger for making him worry like this.  
  
“What happened?” Even asked, now leaning away from Isak to see his face. He thumbs away the tears and strokes his cheekbones.  
  
“You want to know what’s wrong? You! You didn’t answer my messages or calls for over four hours, Even! Four hours! Anything could’ve happened. What if you’d been robbed and hurt, or-or you’d been i-in an accident or-or…or-“  
  
“Shhh, shhh. Don’t get worked up, baby. I’m right here. I’m right here. I’m sorry for not telling you I’d be late. My battery died and it just didn’t cross my mind.”  
Slowly Isak calms down. He wraps his hands around Even’s wrists, felling his pulse underneath his fingertips. When Isak’s completely calm again, he stands up and wraps his arms around Even’s neck. He hides his face where Even’s neck and shoulder meet.  
  
“I was so worried. Where were you?” he mumbled into his boyfriend skin.  
  
“Just working on a project.”  
  
Isak stiffens and pulls back, holding Even at arm’s length. “What project?”  
He doesn’t know about a new project of Even’s. They usually tell each other everything.  
  
“Nothing for you to worry about. It won’t happen again though. I promise,” Even says. He kisses Isak before he can answer but the younger one doesn’t mind at the moment. He’s just happy that Even is okay and at home.  
  
It turns out to not be okay. Even disappears for several hours when he thinks Isak won’t notice, even so he promised it wouldn’t happen again. When Isak confronts him about it again, Even just changes topics, never wanting to dwell on it. It doesn’t happen so often but often enough for it to bother Isak.  
One night it all escalates. Isak is waiting at home. He made dinner to surprise Even and to apologize for getting on his nerves. Said boyfriend doesn’t get home until 22:00. Isak has already thrown away the food in his frustration.  
He can’t stand not knowing anymore. The confrontation blows up.  
Both parties being fed up with each other. Isak screaming “Since when do we hide stuff from each other?” and Even countering with “Don’t you trust me?”.  
  
“You know what? I’m sick of this! Call me when you get back to normal!”, Isak screeches, tears staining his red cheeks. Hastily he pushes some of his stuff in an overnight bag and runs out of the apartment.  
  
“Isak, wait! I said wait!!!”, Even screams after him but Isak ignores him and rushes out of the building as fast as he can.  
  
***  
  
The clinging of silverware wakes Isak out of his slumber. Groggily he rubs at his eyes. Thinking back to his fight with Even he’d like nothing more but for someone to punch the living daylights out of him. _Call me when you get back to normal!_ How could he say this to Even? To his Even, who is so so patient with him. His Even who gives him his everything and who loves him with all of his heart. Who makes him the happiest man on earth. And Even’s face when he returned home the next day. He will never forget the hurt look on it. And it was Isak who put it there.  
Tears gather in Isak’s eyes. Why is he so fucking stupid?  
He rubs at his eyes again and sits up.  
  
He could see Jonas from where he was sitting. The shorter boy was rummaging in the kitchen, probably fixing a snack for them. Isak turns his head back to the living room. He slept on the couch. Sleeping in their bed feels wrong without Even.  
November is almost ending and usually the apartment would be full of Christmas decorations. Isak letting Even go into full decoration mode. He doesn’t mind so much, not when it makes Even happy.  
Even isn’t home though. Hasn’t stopped by in the past few days.  
  
After their argument a couple of days ago it was awkward between the two of them. And it didn’t get better afterwards. The smallest and stupidest things set them off and they’d be arguing again. It hadn’t stopped so Even decided that they needed some physical space from each other until they calmed down and could think straight again.  
Isak agreed because it sounded logical and it hurt to constantly fight with the love of his life. But not being near him or hearing from him hurt just the same.  
Instead of sulking around he called over Jonas because no matter what, he knows that his best friend will always have his back.  
  
Isak lets his eyes wander and stops in his tracks when he spots a pink glitter unicorn in a corner next to the living room door. He makes his way over and kneels down, tenderly picking up the plushie. He recalls throwing it against the door in his anger.  
For anyone else this is just some stupid plush unicorn but to Isak it means a lot. Looking at it brings tears to his eyes and his bottom lip starts to tremble.  
He hides his face in it. Isak takes a deep breath and a sob escapes his lips.  
Before he knows it, Jonas is holding him. The curly haired boy rocks them back and forth, not saying anything. He just holds the blonde boy until he calms down by himself.  
Isak wipes his eyes and apologizes quietly, not taking his eyes off the unicorn.  
  
“Did Even give it to you?” Jonas asks quietly, still holding Isak closely.  
  
Isak nods, “it’s a funny story actually. The first Christmas after we moved in together he asked me what I wanted. And I told him that I wanted a unicorn. As a joke, of course. When we exchanged presents this thing was staring me in the face.”  
Isak holds up the pink glitter unicorn. He lets out a wet laugh.  
“He actually got me one, that idiot. The thing is I really started to love it. I think Even knows, too. But I would never tell him.”  
  
Jonas smiles warmly and squeezes Isak’s shoulders. He looks at the unicorn and back up to Isak, shaking his head. The action produces a small smile from Isak.  
  
“That is so Isak and Even. You guys are ridiculous.”  
  
Isak just shrugs and leans his head on Jonas’ shoulder. With is free hand, Jonas rubs Isak’s arm.  
  
“You should talk to him. Really talk it out,” Jonas contemplates after a while.  
  
“He should do the first step. It was his idea to give each other space to think.” And I hurt him a lot and don’t know if it’s okay to reach out.  
  
Jonas just gives Isak a look and shakes his head. Again. Seems to be his favorite activity today. “You’re still as stubborn as ever. But wasn’t giving each other space a good idea? So you wouldn’t end up at each other’s throats?”  
  
Isak shrugs and pouts. He knows all of this. That’s why he agreed in the first place, but he was also hurting. Arguing with Even leaves him feeling empty.  
The older boy is the best thing that ever happened in his life and he can’t lose him. He just couldn’t. It would kill him.  
  
“Look,” Jonas starts, “I get it. But we both know that Even is scared of confrontation. And being the first one to reach out after the argument you had, not knowing your position in all of this, that must be petrifying for him. He’s probably going crazy thinking about how to make the first step. At least meet him halfway.”  
  
Isak gawks at his friend. When did Jonas become so wise when it comes to relationships?  
  
“What if he doesn’t-“  
  
“Isak, listen! I don’t know anyone who shares a love as profound as you and Even do. Maybe except for me and Eva, of course. And trust me, I’ve already kicked his ass. A little bit, because after all, you are my best friend and I won’t let anyone hurt you.”  
  
The blond boy nods awestruck. He remembers his first year of high school, when Jonas hung out with Elias. His weed dealer who he thought was so cool and how that guy was always picking on Isak. Jonas didn’t stand up for him back then and it hurt a lot. But they’ve both come a long way since then.  
  
The rest of the day, the boys spend with watching stupid movies, playing FIFA and even inviting over Magnus and Madhi.  
Isak can fully concentrate on having fun with the guys and he actually enjoys himself.  
  
Later, in the evening, he’s lying in bed cuddled in one of Even’s big sweaters, hugging Even’s blue pillow and the unicorn to his chest. Jonas is right, he should try to reach out to his boyfriend. It won’t do any good to stand his ground.  
He misses his giant idiot of a giraffe.  
  
***  
  
Isak is deep asleep but is thrown out of his dream when he feels the bed dip next to him. Probably just his imagination caused by his sleep deprivation.  
He cuddles himself further into his boyfriend’s pillow and lets out a soft sigh.  
Then someone softly strokes his eyebrow, his cheekbone and his hair. Isak furrows his eyebrows and slowly blinks his eyes open.  
Looking up he’s met with the bluest eyes to exist. He sits up and for a few seconds he just takes in his lover’s appearance.  
Even looks disheveled. His hair is messy, as if he ran his hands through it more than once and his eyes are puffy. There is a longing in them that he knows too well.  
  
Slowly Isak lifts his hand up to Even’s cheek. When his fingers meet the warm skin his floodgates open. He pulls Even towards him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and inhaling his scent. Even holds him tightly. Both boys are shaking out of relief, sadness and happiness at the same time. Sadness because of the fight they’ve had and happiness and relief to be with each other again.  
They stay in their embrace, Isak stroking Even’s shoulders and Even stroking Isak’s back.  
No words are needed for them to know what the other one wants to say. “I’m sorry,” and “I love you,” and “you’re the most important person in my life, please forgive me”.  
  
After what feels like eternity, they pull apart, their foreheads still touching. They are breathing in the same air and Isak couldn’t be happier. His chest expands with the love for his man. He takes Even’s face into his hands, thumbing along his cheeks.  
The other man touches his back and shoulders.  
Both men’s faces are split by huge smiles. Even leans in and gives Isak an Eskimo kiss. Then he goes for the younger men’s cheek, chin and lastly his lips.  
They don’t pull apart for a few minutes, just relishing in the feeling of their connected lips.  
When they pull apart again, they giggle.  
  
“I love you so much, Isak. Du er mannen i mitt liv. And I’m sorry for hiding stuff from you. It involves your Christmas present and I didn’t want you to know because I had this grand gesture planned out and you knowing would’ve messed it up but you hurting because I have secrets from you isn’t worth it.”  
  
“It’s fine. I overreacted. A lot, actually. And I’m so sorry I let out my frustration on you. I just felt so neglected by you because I felt like you didn’t trust me anymore, that I’m not important enough anymore and that hurt. But it doesn’t excuse what I said in my anger. You are the most perfect man anyone could ever ask for. I’m so lucky to have you. And I love you with everything that comes with and makes you, you.”  
  
Their talk goes on for a bit but both men fell asleep relatively fast due to exhaustion.  
  
The next day, Isak and Even spend lounging on their bed, talking everything out to leave no room for more misunderstandings. At some point they cook together, play video games, cuddle, watch movies and cuddle some more.  
  
***  
  
When Isak wakes up on Christmas Eve, it is to the sight of an empty bed. Slowly he sits up and looks around. Then he hears noises, probably from the kitchen. A grin spreads on his face and he settles back down, nuzzling his nose into his pillow and closing his eyes.  
When he strains his ears, he can hear Even singing.  
  
After a while Even’s footsteps come closer until Isak can feel the bed dip beside him. His boyfriend brushes some of his curls out of his face. Then he strokes Isak’s cheek. Isak can’t help but grin and hides it in his pillow. Even’s soft caress stops and Isak can hear him letting out a quiet huff.  
  
“Baby, are you awake?” Even asks quietly. Isak knows that his boyfriend is sporting a huge grin right now.  
  
“No,” he giggles into his pillow, still refusing to give into Even.  
  
“Hm, then I have to get out the big guns, so my beautiful boyfriend won’t miss out on the amazing breakfast I prepared. We can’t leave the house before we’ve eaten something.”  
  
Before Isak knows what hit him, Even sits on top of his thighs and tickles him mercilessly. Isak tries to get Even off him but fails.  
  
“P-pl-please, Evi! St-t-top!” he gasps into the pillow.  
  
“Ah, finally I’m being graced with the gorgeous Isak’s conscience presence. I’ll see you in the kitchen in five, baby,” Even says climbing of Isak. Before he leaves the bedroom, he slaps Isak’s butt and grins at him over his shoulder.  
Isak shrieks and throws a pillow at Even.  
  
“Idiot,” he murmurs under his breath before getting himself ready.  
  
In the afternoon they make their way over to Even’s parents place where they’ll also meet Isak’s mom. Isak started loving Christmas ever since they spend it with his boyfriend’s family and they started their own traditions.  
Before knowing Even, he resented this time of the year. Everyone always talked about how were going to spend it with their perfect families and how they’re going to get the perfect presents, while Isak had to suffer through his parents constantly screaming over each, doors being slammed, his father leaving and his mother spiraling.  
But ever since Even, he got to know how what it was like to have adults looking after and taking care of him. Because of Even, he rekindled his relationship with his mother and that was when he noticed how much he actually missed her.  
He’s so grateful for everything Even gave him and moments like these are the one where he asks himself what he did to make Even fall in love with him.  
  
When they arrive, his mother is already there welcoming them into Anders and Helene Bech Næsheim’s home.  
  
“It’s good to see you, Marianne!” Even greets her.

“It’s good to see you, too, love,” she smiles back at him.  
  
They greet Even’s parents next, and then the rest of his boyfriend’s family, consisting of his two sisters, his brother-in-law and his niece.  
  
Marianne Valtersen and Even sit down and catch up in the living room, where Annette, Even’s older sister is playing with her daughter, Elsa. Isak makes his way into the kitchen to help Helene, Anja, Even’s younger sister and Bjørn, Even’s brother-in-law. Cooking isn’t and probably will never be his area, but he got to love helping out in the kitchen with Even.  
Halfway through finishing dinner, Even joins them and turns the radio louder before helping, too.  
  
When dinner is served, Marianne speaks a prayer before they start eating.  
It always takes a while before everyone’s finished because they talk so much that sometimes they forget to continue to eat, until someone else points it out.  
After finishing dinner, they just chill around the table and enjoy the each other’s company.  
Even caresses Isak’s thigh while Isak plays wit his hair. They’re more subconscious actions and Even’s parents are holding each other, too.  
Isak risks a glance towards his own mother and they exchange a small nod. Marianne then smiles into her coffee. Isak’s happy that she’s happy and doing much better than when he moved out.  
  
What feels like hours later, Anders claps into his hands, “so, how about presents now?”  
Helene laughs and shakes her head. “You’ve always been worse than the kids,” she laughs.  
  
“But dad isn’t wrong. We’ve waited long enough,” Anja pipes in. The 13-year-old is the first one to clear her plate of the table, Anders is following right behind her.  
  
“Dad will never grow up, will he?” Annette shakes her head, but she puts her baby into her husband’s lap and takes their plates to the kitchen, too.  
The rest follows, too and Isak can’t shake the smile off his face. He’s just so happy.  
  
The kids start with opening presents, Bjørn helping Elsa who is too little to do it herself.  
Then follow the parents who are delighted about how many they get this year.  
Lots of laughter follows and the adults sip on some glasses of wine.  
Then it’s Even’s turn to give Isak his present.  
  
“This one’s for you, it’s not much but I hope you’ll like it,” the taller man says. He sounds nervous but Isak has no idea why he should be. They’ve spent several Christmases together and he always liked what Even got him.  
  
Isak carefully pulls the wrapping paper off to find a normal sized package. He opens this one just to find another wrapped package in it. He looks at Even and arches an eyebrow at him. Even just shrugs and motions for Isak to continue. He lets out a deep sigh and the other one’s laugh with him.  
Shaking his head, Isak pulls the smaller package out of it’s wrapping paper and opens it, just to find another wrapped package in it, too.  
  
“Even-“  
  
“No, no. Just continue. Trust me, there is a present for you in there. I promise,” said boyfriend interrupts him.  
  
“Okay, if you say so.”  
  
Isak continues the action of pulling a smaller package out of a bigger one until theres’s a tiny one left. He has no idea what it could be. Before opening it, he looks up at Even, who is wringing his hands and bouncing his leg. He looks even more nervous than before.  
Isak smiles at him reassuringly. It doesn’t matter to him how tiny the present is. He’ll still love it because it’s from Even and he always puts a lot of care into choosing presents.  
  
Before opening the small package, Isak takes a deep breath. Even being s nervous makes him nervous, too. With shaking fingers, he slowly opens it and finds a velvet ring box in it. In that moment, time stands still for Isak. He doesn’t even know if he’s still breathing.  
He takes it out off the package and opens it to find a breathtaking silver ring lying on the soft cushion.  
  
A tear lands on it. Isak touches his cheeks and finds it wet. He hasn’t even noticed that he started crying.  
  
When he looks up, Isak finds Even right in front of him on one knee. He has tears in his eyes, too. And a shaky smile.  
  
The younger man puts his hand over his mouth and he shakes with silent sobs.  
  
Even takes a deep breath, “Isak Valtersen, you are the light of my life. When I first you, I knew that you’d be someone special in my life. I just didn’t know how much you’re going to mean to me. You’re my everything. I’ve never been happier in my life than with you by my side. And I had this whole speech prepared, but…shit. Sorry! I just, I-I love you so much. And this proposal was why I’ve spent so little time with you in the weeks before December. I wanted it to be perfect. Shit, I don’t remember what I wanted to say but..would you do me the honor and marry me?”  
  
“Yes, fuck yes, Even! Oh my god!” Isak sobs and throws his arms around Even’s neck.  
Their family hollers, cheers and cries with them but Isak only has eyes for his beautiful boyfriend, no wait, scratch that, his fiancé.  
He leans back and loses himself in Even’s blue eyes before diving in and crashing his lips against Even’s. His fiancé responds immediately and licks his way into Isak’s mouth.  
  
Before he can deepen the kiss, Even pulls back and takes the ring out of the velvet ring box, which Isak let go of without noticing. Softly he takes Isak’s hand into his and puts the ring on his finger. Both of them have huge smiles on their faces.  
Even wipes away the tears on Isak’s cheeks and leans in to kiss them before kissing his lips.  
  
This moment feels so surreal to Isak. He still can’t believe this just happened. And to him of all people. Sixteen-year-old him would’ve never thought that he’ll get to hold hands with and kiss another boy. He never thought that another boy would ever fall in love in with him.  
And he certainly would’ve never thought that one day he’d be surrounded by his boyfriend’s family, who he can call his own family, and his boyfriend who proposes to him.  
He’s never felt this loved before in his life. He’s never felt this content in his life.  
  
“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you!” Even whispers against Isak’s lips, before pressing their smiles together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Tag: Marriage Proposal 
> 
> If you’ve made it to the end, thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
